Jude Mathis
Jude Mathis is one of the two main characters in Tales of Xillia. He is a medical student training in the royal city when he is engulfed into Milla Maxwell's adventures. Statistics *'Name': Jude Mathis *'Origin': Tales of Xillia *'Gender': Male *'Age': 15 *'Birthday': *'Classification': Human, Rieze Maxian Medical Student, Artes User *'Blood Type': O *'Height': 163 cm (5'4.5") *'Weight': 50 kg (112 lbs) *'Skin Color': Light *'Eye Color': Amber *'Hair Color': Black *'Relatives': *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': A-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Artes *'Standard Equipment': Bracers *'Weaknesses': *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': Demon Fist, Healer, Cerberus Strike, Palm Strike, Talon Storm, Rising Falcon, Steel, Recovery Ring, Aqua Sweep, Swallow Dance, Beast, Whirlwind Snap, Mirage Blitz, Dragon Shot, Phoenix Plunge, Wind Blade, Grave, Aqua Protection, Flare Bomb, Final Fury *'Voice Actor': Tsubasa Yonaga Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Multi-City Block level, possibly higher *'Speed': Supersonic with Hypersonic Reaction Speed *'Lifting Strength': Superhuman *'Striking Strength': Class GJ+, possibly higher *'Durability': Multi-City Block level, possibly higher *'Stamina': Enhanced Human *'Range': Standard Melee Range. Several Tens of Meters with Artes *'Intelligence': Gifted Appearance Jude has neck-length black hair and amber eyes. He wears a white jacket with a navy blue overcoat, lined with light blue accents, navy blue pants, and white boots with gray and yellow accents. Personality Jude's mother describes him as "too quick to help others", a trait that his friends teased and even bullied him for when he was younger. Despite this, even when he came home bruised and battered, he would still be smiling underneath. This trait is ultimately what causes him to help Milla, an action that made him a fugitive and began his travels with her. He is shown to be a pacifist, as he frequently makes remarks after battle that suggest he is against fighting. Jude is usually calm and composed, but also has, as Alvin puts it, a nasty habit of poking his nose where it does not belong, and can get into trouble because of this. He frequently becomes concerned about things that others have no interest in; Milla and Alvin, in particular, a trait he does not outgrow even when Alvin tells him he cannot concern himself with other people's business. He is a very diligent student in Fennmont and was offered an opportunity to become an apprentice medical doctor after graduation by a professor in the school. Jude is also a highly dedicated person. Despite his young age, he follows Milla in the hopes that he may be of some use to her. He adores Milla, eventually falling in love with her, and is a great friend to all his companions, being both insightful and forgiving. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Martial Artes: *'Demon Fist': Jude use his fist to launch a ground projectile towards a target. *'Healer': Like the spell First Aid, this arte allows the user to heal an ally with a small portion of vitality and stamina. *'Cerberus Strike': Jude attacks an enemy three times in succession with two punches and one rising right leg. *'Palm Strike': Jude simply hits his enemy by powerfully thrusting his palm forward. *'Talon Storm': Jude kicks the enemy several times. *'Rising Falcon': Jude jumps into the air and then dives downward at an angle toward the enemy. *'Steel': Jude increases his attack power and is capable of inflicting more damage to enemies in contact with him. *'Recovery Ring': Jude extends both of his arms in front of himself while multiple green circles emerge on the ground from him, which briefly emit light. Then, green wavy lines float around him, accompanied by green bubbles. *'Aqua Sweep': Jude crouches and performs a wide sweeping strike with the back of his left leg, a small wave and bubbles following its trail. *'Swallow Dance': Jude unleashes a rising triple-kick combo, in which he jumps diagonally toward the target while spinning higher into the air with each kick. *'Beast': Jude slams the target with extreme force, creating a blast of blue energy in the image of a lion's head, which forces all nearby enemies to be blasted away and knocked to the ground *'Whirlwind Snap': Jude delivers a powerful backward roundhouse kick that creates a sonic boom upon impact. *'Mirage Blitz': Jude jumps backward, then dashes forward with a single, right hook that hits the enemy multiple times. *'Dragon Shot': Jude performs a simple uppercut, causing both him and the target to become airborne. *'Phoenix Plunge': JJude leaps into the air, and, with a clockwise spin, shoots a flame projectile from his right hand at the enemy, causing a small explosion upon impact with the ground. Spirit Shifted Artes: *'Wind Blade': Jude punches out a slash of wind, while a second is summoned by a follow-up kick. *'Grave': Jude causes several rock spikes to rise from the ground, causing damage to the enemy. *'Aqua Protection': The user summons a small water sphere, which hovers around its caster. When the water sphere hits an enemy, it damages the target and then disperses. *'Flare Bomb': The user creating a small fire sphere in his palm, which explodes and damages nearby enemies. Mystic Artes: *'Final Fury': Jude strikes the opponent multiple times before moving behind them at a high speed. Then, he strikes multiple times again before pushing them back. To finish it off, Jude charges energy into his right fist before delivering the final blow. Relationships *Derrick *Ellen *Milla Maxwell *Leia Rolando *Alvin *Elize Lutus *Teepo *Rowen J. Ilbert *Gaius *Muzét *Nachtigal I. Fenn *Gilandor Yul Svent *Ivar *Balan *Raphtalia *Naofumi Iwatani Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Reize Maxian Category:Artes User Category:Tales of Xillia Characters